


Blue

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: What waits from beyond?





	Blue

I think sometimes that the world is spinning madly into outer space, and I will be left drifting in its wake.  
White is the color of the void, and black is the lack thereof.  
The universe rests a weary hand on my shoulder.  
Stars implode by releasing fragments of themselves, like shattered glass.  
My soul, empty, two stories of whistling wind, housing seashells chipped by the foam speckling hollow waves.  
The tide rolls in.  
Darkness folds me into its embrace, hugging tight at my neck, a necklace of obsidian.  
If I were to wish on a shooting star, who would hear my prayers?  
Forgotten shores with washed-out sand whispers a soft call as seagulls circle the bay.  
Tales take time to tell.  
Hushed, a trickle of water like a tear, into ageless oblivion, swallowed by the ocean, fading into the obscurity of space.  
A bitter musk weighs low, grey storm clouds looming in my peripheral.  
No.  
All I see is black, white, grey, but beyond this fog, I know the sky is still blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Color.


End file.
